Bonesnarl
|Source = Franchise}} Bonesnarl is one of Drago's armored Thunderclaws. He first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2, but his name was first revealed in The Serpent's Heir. Biography ''Blasting off Drago's Arm Bonesnarl was one of the armored dragons in Drago's dragon army. He likely participated in the battle at Valka's Mountain. After Toothless became the new Alpha, Bonesnarl switched sides and joined him. Bonesnarl was essential in the final fight, as he blasted off Drago's false arm, giving him only one arm to work with. Life on Berk After Drago was defeated, Bonesnarl was the only dragon from his army that refused to take off his armor. When Snotlout tried to take the armor off, Bonesnarl briefly rampaged through Berk before being calmed down by Hiccup and Toothless. He then worked in Gobber's workshop, helping to calm down the Scuttleclaw Hatchlings when they got too rambunctious and woke up Grump to light the forge. After Hiccup came back to Berk, Gobber proudly showed him Bonesnarl with the lined up babies. He was last seen listening to Hiccup's speech to the village. Moving to the Hidden World'' Although not seen in the film, it is assumed that Bonesnarl traveled alongside everyone from Berk and eventually arrived on New Berk. It is also assumed that he went to live in the Hidden World, along with every dragon from Berk. Physical Appearance Due to the fact that he was not properly taken care of, Bonesnarl is gray in color. He also has blue spots on his wings and tail. Since "joining" Drago's army, he wears a silver dragon armor that he refuses to take off. Personality Bonesnarl is a very docile dragon, but can easily go on a rampage if provoked. He likes to help Vikings in need, if they have troubles with other dragons. He appears to be the leader of the Scuttleclaw pack, despite him being from another species. He is respected by his juvenile followers, as they obey his orders quickly. Relationships Drago Bludvist Like all the other dragons that were enslaved by Drago, Bonesnarl was forced to do the warlord's bidding. When Toothless became the Alpha, Bonesnarl did not hesitate in turning against his abuser and blasted off his prosthetic arm. Hiccup Haddock Upon closer inspection, Hiccup deduced that Bonesnarl was the same Thunderclaw that blasted off Drago's arm and allowed the dragon to keep his armor on. Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout tried to calm Bonesnarl down when he was panicking, but the Thunderclaw refused to listen and continued to stampede throughout Berk. Gobber the Belch Bonesnarl got along well with Gobber, since he helped the latter in disciplining the Scuttleclaw Hatchlings and waking Grump up. Appearances Trivia *Bonesnarl is currently the only dragon from Drago's Army that has a name. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Tracker Class Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Strong Dragons Category:Drago Bludvist Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters